Suicidal alchemist
by darktwinalchemist
Summary: edward and Alphonse are stuck watching a national alchemist who tried to take her own life, but something stranger than that is wrong with her. and how are the nazis infiltrating the military?


Chapter one: the suicidal alchemist

Prologue

About fifteen years ago in Ishbal, there was a little girl who was half Ishbalian. Then one day the homunculi came storming through the town on this little girl's third birthday. Envy noticed the laughter coming from her house, "I'm gonna go check this house out you guys stay here" he said walking towards the house transforming into a fifteen year old Hoinheim which looked exactly like ed. when she got in there, as Hoinheim she turned the bone into a blade and started killing every body except the little girl, "hmmm, I think I'll keep you, you might be fun to torture" he said putting his finger under her chin. For the next ten years she was abused in every way imaginable (yes, _every way_), until one day the military came in and rescued her. After that she went under major surgery and counseling, which didn't help. When she turned fifteen she became a state alchemist

"EDWARD!" Riza yelled chasing after him and his brother. "Yes ma'am?" they stuttered. "I have a young alchemist, and I think that you might be the best thing for her, she tried to take her own life" she panted. "Tried to take her own life? What makes you think that we'd be best for her?" Alphonse questioned nervously while Riza simply gave them a look saying just do it and leading them to a room. "Azeri! Come in I found some people you can travel with' she said knocking on the door. "Come in" she replied as the door glowed blue and disappeared revealing a girl lying on the bed reading a magazine. When she looked up, she jumped up and transmuted her entire automail into a blade and lunged at Ed "you killed them" she screamed. "Ni-san! Get back!" Al yelled darting into the girl's flight path and opening his armor. The girl flew directly into al's armor, "let me out!" she yelled banging at al's armor." no" al said sealing his armor with alchemy. "Ok I'll leave you guys too get acquainted, and if she kills herself, you're dead" she said leaving the room while Nicole knocked herself out with a desperate head bang to the armor. "Ok c'mon let's go" Ed said lazily walking out. "Brother, shouldn't we wait until she wakes up?" Al asked nervously. "She'll wake up eventually, just walk softly" he said walking outside. About an hour later as they were walking through a forest she woke up, "ow what happened?" she said rubbing her head. "You knocked yourself out trying to escape" al replied" you hungry?" he asked. "Yes" she said as al shoved a roll through his armor," thanks" she muttered taking a bite of the roll." why did you try to kill me?" Ed asked suspiciously." one day on my birthday a boy who looked like you came in and killed everybody, but you haven't aged since I last saw you" she said. "Did he have automail?" Ed asked. "No, so it wasn't you, and you're shorter than him" she remarked. Ignoring her comments about his height "ok so it wasn't me, so don't kill me" he said opening al's armor. "It's okay, it was probably envy" she said popping out." envy?" al asked putting his head back on. "Yes I was kidnapped by the homunculi when I was a child" she said running into the forest. "Ok and where are you going?" Ed called." to make something!" she called back. "I wonder what she's making" al wondered. "Probably food or something, I hope," he answered rubbing his growling stomach. A few hours later, she came back with a small bag that smelled like fish and a large sack. "What's in the big sack?" al asked curiously." Well, I felt bad that you were trapped in a suit of armor" she said handing him the sack. When he opened it he saw a body that had been created by alchemy, perfectly formed to look like him as he was as a child but older. "You, made that, by yourself?" Ed stuttered. "Yes _everything_ now excuse me while I throw up" she said her face turning green and her eyes watering as she walked into a bush. "Well we can put your soul in it tonight" Ed said opening the little sack of fish and spearing it onto a stick. "Ok I feel better now," she said emerging from the bushes. "Ah dinners ready" Ed said throwing her a piece of fish." No thanks" she said throwing back the fish. She pulled out a piece of chalk and started drawing the most complex alchemy circle Ed had ever seen. "Done, al, sit on it along with your body" she said as al walked over the sack in his hand. Azeri put her hands together and then on the circle, and everything glowed blue. "Isn't this dangerous" Ed said staring in awe at this dangerous marvel. Instead of replying Azeri simply kept to what she was doing, her face serious and determined. After about a minute it was over,"is he okay? Ed asked. "Yes, he's just sleeping" she said putting her ear over his chest, "yea he's okay". A few hours later al woke up, "what happened?" he asked rubbing his head" hey, I'm human!" he exclaimed looking at his hands. "Yes, hungry?" she asked handing him a platter of fish and roots. "Thank you," he said shoving his face full of the food." well thank you boys, I must be on my way" she said getting up and walking off. "Hey where are you going?" Ed asked. "I need to go to Risembool to get my automail repaired," she said rolling up her sleeve revealing her automail and starting for Risembool." Hey wait who's your mechanic?" Ed asked. "I think her name's Winry," she said. " She's my mechanic too, and my suspension's screwed up" he said showing her his automail. "Cool now duck," she said transmuting her automail into a gun and shooting right over Ed's head. "Told you to duck I almost shot through you head," she sighed walking over to the tree she shot at." Hi, avarice" she said holding up a struggling wrath. "You know the other homunculi are after you" he sneered. "So? I'll just change bodies again, now tell them that I'll change into it" she snarled throwing him against the tree." what do you mean by it and what's with the I'll just change bodies again" al asked suspiciously. "Oh this" she said transforming into a chimera with long blonde hair that fell on the ground. "Gah, what the hell are you?" al asked astonished. "I don't know, when I was a child this would happen all the time, people just call me an abomination" the chimera said. "Well anyways we need to get our automail repaired and Risembool is only five minutes away on foot," Ed said starting off. "But also it's two minutes on chimers, c'mon the only reason I'm this big is because I have horse in me" Azeri said. "Ok well it wont hurt" Al said hopping on the chimera's back with Ed. "hold on tight" Azeri said leaping in the air and running faster than a car. In less than two minutes they were at the Rockbell residence. "You can change back now," Al said. "I can't I'm stuck like this for a few more minutes" she growled. "Well let's just hope you don't freak Winry out, " ed said. "AHHHRGH!" yelled Winry who was perched atop a shelf. "What is that?" she stuttered pointing at the chimera. "Oh come on I'm not that scary" Azeri said transforming back. "Neko? I thought you were just human," she said crawling back down. "I'm not and you know you need to call me Azeri in public or around pure humans, and come on your only one-tenth of what I am" Neko said tossing her pocket watch up and down. Ignoring her comment she walked over to Ed, "your auto mail's suspension is messed up, come on let's fix it" she said dragging Ed to her workshop. "Azeri, welcome back" Pinacko said. "Hi auntie!" Neko said hugging Pinacko. "You're traveling with, who's that?" she asked examining Al up and down. "It's me Al, _Neko_ made me this body," he said. "Is that so?" Pinacko asked. "Yes" Neko said. "I felt that you were coming so I set up a cot in the guest room," she said. "Thank you auntie" they both said bowing then walking to the guest room. A few hours later they were playing cards while Winry was finishing up Ed's automail when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Neko said answering the door. "Daddy?" she said astonished. "I believe so," Hoinheim said coming in. "do you have an alchemy circle on your side" he asked her. Not seeing his father in so long Al didn't recognize his father. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT" he yelled knocking Hoinheim down and hitting him in the gut. "Al you've grown up so well" he said. "Father?" he said with his eyes open wide. "Yes" Hoinheim replied smiling. "I'm sorry," he said getting up off his father. "Dad?" Ed said looking angry, "what are you doing here after so long?" he snarled. "I wanted to see my daughter," he said motioning at the girl sitting in the corner. "A father wouldn't let this happen to his daughter" she said tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't help" he said "now I need to see if you have the circle on your side" he said lifting up the side of her shirt. "Please don't hurt me," she muttered under he breath squeezing her eyes shut. Hoinheim stroked the alchemic circle on her side. "The phoenix" Ed and Al said together. "Yes, she may only be thirteen but she is your younger sister" he said letting her shirt fall back down. "How can she be our sister if she's only thirteen?" Al asked. "An alchemic secret only known to the creator of the alchemist who created the philosophers stone, he wont even tell me how I was born" she said getting up. "Oh look at the time I think I should be going to bed now" Neko said skipping up the stairs. Winry who had been watching the whole thing had fainted. After everybody was asleep al got up. "Poor kid, not knowing how she was born" he said stroking her head then giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams little sister," Ed said knelling next to al. "thanks big brothers" Neko said in her chimera form. "Hey get to sleep" Ed said ruffling her hair. "Ok, ok" she yawned falling back asleep. "She's got her mom's eyes" Ed remarked. "And you boys will have to look after her" Hoinheim said walking into the room as silently as possible so not to disturb Neko. "My other son, Envy will be looking for her, after all he helped torture her," he said getting up and leaving. In the morning Neko was still a chimera, "daddy?" she said as she wandered the halls and eventually going outside. "I think daddy went on another mission," she said to herself as she transformed back to human. "Hey! Where's Neko" Ed said looking around manically. "I just wanted to watch the sunrise" she said her blonde hair dragging on the floor. "You had us worried!" Al yelled. " I bought you guys some breakfast" she said giving them a bag. "Breakfast burritos?' Ed asked. "I read your mind and you said that breakfast burritos were your favorite food, and that you have a crush on Winry, that's why you wont let anybody else repair or make your automail," she said. "And explain how you read my mind" Ed asked confused. "Umm hello alchemic screw up" she said." Oh right, you're an abomination" Al said. "Don't call me an abomination," she said her gold eyes turning purple then snapping back to normal. "Uhh I'm just going to go get dressed," she said nervously grabbing an armful of clothes and running off to the bathroom. "That, was weird" Al remarked. "Yeah, are her eyes supposed to turn that color like that?" he asked. "I don't think so but there is rumor going around now about the eighth homunculi, lies" al said thoughtfully." yes I am lies" she said "but only part, if I wasn't I'd have gone mad by now" she said coming in. "how did you become like this?" Ed asked. "Someone found my pre-form and thought I was dying, the morphed my body with two homunculus and a chimera." She said trying not to cry. She glowed and then was a figure with black hair and a short black dress. "This is sorrow the other homunculi," she said stroking an ourobous tattoo on her wrist. "Why is it on your wrist" Ed asked touching it then quickly withdrawing his hand. "The same reason I'm called the bleeding heart alchemist" she said returning to her human form. "Oh I see " al said."Why are you changing so often?" he questioned. "Insanity" she replied smiling then getting up. "Insanity?" Ed asked as she walked outside." too much has happened to her, and it's forcing her body to become host to all the sins that's why they are disappearing" Winry said at the table." How can we stop it?" Al asked. "Death" Winry replied grimly. At that moment she came in bloody and panting. "Envy" she said before a blow to the head knocked her out. "Fullmetal I'll be traveling with you unless you can get me out,  
" he said disintegrating into her body. "Leave her alone" he said lunging at her at the last moment. "Al! Stab her tattoo!" he ordered as Alphonse took a dagger and stabbed through it. "Funny, you can kill me, your brother but you can't kill her even though she's more dangerous" were the last words that slipped out of his lips before he turned to dust. When Neko woke up the only thing in her eyes was sheer terror, "are you okay" al asked stroking her red and black hair. "Was I ever?" she asked herself. "I need to take a walk," she said getting up and leaving. "Well now there's one less something to worry about," al said looking out the window at Neko and another figure. "Hey who's that brother?" al asked. But it was too late he was already out there beating the shit out of the other guy. "Ed! Stop it!" Neko said tackling Ed. "Greed's my friend he was nice to me" she said turning into a chimera. Al who had heard the entire thing while running to them. "Fine but I swear if you hurt my little sister, I'll rip your head off" Ed said. "Fine, fine" greed said walking off into the forest. "Bye!" she said waving. "Bye!" Greed replied. "Why are you taking so many risks!" al yelled. "You can't be putting restraints on me" she snarled. All of a sudden she burst into flames and came out looking like a mix of envy and wrath, "ello, Fullmetal" said the strange figure "I'm deceit" she said. "Neko" Ed whispered. "Incorrect, Neko was an idiot and weak," she laughed hitting Winry who had come running in the face. "Don't get involved you dumb blonde," she said walking into the forest. At that moment they both realized what they had to do, they lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist. She immediately burst into golden flames but it didn't hurt them and she was normal. "Winry! I am sooo sorry!" she cried fixing Winry's face. "It's okay" she said rubbing her face." you've learned not to put restraints on me until I'm stable, right?" she asked. "Yes, the hard way" Ed said rubbing his head. "Ok now come on I have a feeling that Roy wants us," she said walking. "C'mon! Bye Winry see you soon!" she yelled as the boys stumbled to catch up to her. By the time they got to the train station, Neko was a chimera. "Sorry animals aren't allowed" the guard said, "hey whom are you calling an animal ape-man" she growled. "Shush pookie!" Al said, "I'm sorry I'm blind and he gets sidetracked," he said. "Oh okay then go ahead sir I'm sorry" the guard bowed. Later in the train when Neko was in her human form "pookie? I know what you were trying to do but pookie?" she said dumbfounded. "It is a funny name," Ed giggled. "Yeah it is!" Al thought aloud. "Oh shut up," she said looking annoyed. "Whatever, pookie" Ed said. "Don't call me that," she said hitting Ed in the head. The rest of the trip was silent and filled with reading until about nine at night there was simply light snoring. As soon as they arrived at central Neko woke her brothers up, "wakey, and wakey" she said shaking her brothers. "Are we in central?" al asked groggily. "Yes and I bought you guys some coffee" she said handing them two steaming cups of coffee. "Thanks" they said sipping it. "Your welcome" she smiled as they walked out of the train and onto the station where Roy was waiting for them, "what took you so long?" he asked teasingly. "Shut the hell up, were not in the mood" Ed said. "Okay, I see your traveling with the bleeding heart alchemist" he said getting into the car. "So what? They're my brothers" Neko snarled." Oh really, well you guys look really tired do you guys need a hotel room courtesy of the military?" he asked. "Yes please" Al said sleepily. "Ok, you guys are watching over a child so naturally she needs sleep, I understand" he said. As soon as they got to there hotel room Neko was asleep. "Whoa is she alive?" Ed asked in astonishment. "Probably I think we should follow suit" al yawned falling onto his bed fast asleep. "Good" Ed said not being able to finish his sentence for sleep. In the morning the hotel alarm clock by al's bed went off. "Alchemy is a science where one understands what matter is made of!" he yelled sitting on his bed. "Please try not to be so loud and you were saying that all night," Neko said pulling her floor length hair into a braid. "Sorry ever since we became national alchemists like you we've been talking in our sleep" he said as Ed rolled out of bed. "I know I'm going to go grab us some breakfast" Neko said walking downstairs. "She's a bit of a troublemaker isn't she?" Edward remarked as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Like you" al chuckled combing his hair. "I'm back" Neko sang a big stack of doughnuts in one hand and some teas in the other. "Hungry?" she said handing each of them plenty of doughnuts and mugs of hot tea. "Thanks" Ed said gratefully. "Your welcome" she smiled. After breakfast they left. "Brother was are we going?" Neko asked al. "I have no idea" both of them replied. "What do you mean by you have no idea?" she asked. "Same thing you ment by insanity" Alphonse said. "What?" she asked confused. " Come on you'll learn," they laughed as she raced to catch up with them. They eventually arrived at Ishbal, "home" she muttered. "What, oh yeah you're half Ishbalian which means, we're Ishbalian too" Ed pondered. But her pupils were shrinking until they disappeared then they snapped back." let's go" she said bravely and doing what seemed a forced walk.


End file.
